The invention herein generally relates to doors, and more specifically relates to doors with adjustable connectors for lock and latch faces.
While many doors are constructed in similar fashion, the height from the floor at which a plunger strikes the striker plate and into the striker plate opening and the height at which a deadbolt enters an opening may vary from door to door.
Thus, it would be useful to have an easily adjustable lock height on a door to increase the versitility and decrease the labor involved in installing a door, especially in an industrial or commercial setting.
The door of the present invention provides such an adjustability.
In one embodiment, a door comprises a front face, a rear face opposite to the front face, a first stile defining a first side edge and connecting the rear face to the front face, and a second stile defining a second side edge and connecting the rear face to the front face. The second side edge has an aperture in it. A flange is positioned at least partially between the front face and the rear face, and the flange has at least one support member and a leg extending inwardly from the support member. The second side edge and the leg together define a channel. At least one lock connection member is slidably engaged with the flange and has a slider portion at least partially residing within the channel and a connection portion exposed through the aperture in the second side edge. The connection portion is configured for connection to a lock.
In another embodiment, a door comprises a front face sheet, a rear face sheet spaced from the front face sheet, and an edge member in contact with both the front face sheet and the rear face sheet. The edge member comprises a lengthwise base, a first elongated extension extending from the base and being in contact with the front face sheet, and a second elongated extension extending from the base and being in contact with the rear face sheet. The first extension has an inwardly extending first leg which together with the base defines a first inner channel, the second extension having an inwardly extending second leg which together with the base forms a second inner channel. A lock connection member is provided and is slidably engaged with each of the first inner channel and the second inner channel, and is configured to connect to a lock.
Yet another embodiment is a door comprising a unitary stile including an elongated base portion being substantially flat and defining a longitudinal axis, a width axis, a first side end, and a second side end, a first outer projection adjacent the first side end and extending in a direction transverse to the width axis, a second outer projection adjacent the second side and extending in a direction transverse to the width axis, a first extension extending in a direction transverse to the width axis, a second extension spaced from the first extension and extending in a direction transverse to the width axis, the first outer projection and the first extension together defining a first outer channel configured to receive a door face member, the second outer projection and the second extension together defining a second outer channel configured to receive a door face member, a first leg attached to and extending inwardly from the first extension, the first leg and the base portion defining a first inner channel, and a second leg attached to and extending inwardly from the second extension, the second leg and the base portion together defining a second inner channel which opposes the first inner channel. The door further comprises at least one connection member movable within the first inner channel and the second inner channel. The connection member is configured to attach to lock hardware.
Other advantages, objects and/or purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with constructions of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.